Cold as Ice
is a song by Rainimator Lyrics I'm cold as ice I paid the price I don't care There's more of me There's more of you We're everywhere I gotta be the one to kill this flame I will go insane living life in the wrong lane I'm cold as ice I paid the price I don't care There's more of me There's more of you Nothing to lose Cold as ice There's a little hate in my heart For the way that we start To criticize the art Though we shoot for the stars So much more to see So much more to believe So much more than the simple mind you want me to be It's like I chase the sun Here I come, here I come Better stay far away Or I might come undone So much more to see So much more to believe So much more than the simple mind you want me to be I'm cold as ice I paid the price I don't care There's more of me There's more of you We're everywhere I gotta be the one to kill this flame I will go insane living life in the wrong lane I'm cold as ice I paid the price I dont care There's more of me There's more of you Nothing to lose Cold as ice It's like I'm under attack I react and I snap I will protect the knife You know the one in my back So much more to bleed It's like bitter defeat It can feel like the world is nothing more than disease I got a lot to lose I got a lot to gain I got the feeling in my head that I'm about to reign So much more to bleed It's like bitter defeat It can feel like the world is nothing more than disease I'm cold as ice I paid the price I don't care There's more of me There's more of you We're everywhere I gotta be the one to kill this flame I will go insane living life in the wrong lane I'm cold as ice I paid the price I don't care There's more of me There's more of you Nothing to lose Cold as ice So much to take, so much to gain No other way The only drive that keeps all our sanity So much to take, so much to gain No other way The only drive that keeps all our sanity So much to take, so much to gain No other way The only drive that keeps all our sanity I'm cold as ice I paid the price I don't care There's more of me There's more of you We're everywhere I gotta be the one to kill this flame I will go insane living life in the wrong lane I'm cold as ice I paid the price I don't care There's more of me There's more of you Nothing to lose Cold as ice About After being infected by a zombie, Rain fell into a ravine, while Abigail is dead after being struck with arrows. Ser Pat and Daryll comes into the scene and kills some zombies. Later, Ser Pat teleports to Rain and gives him a potion, which paralyzes him and brings him back home. Lady Azura cures Rain using her machine and a golden apple. Rain gains a glowing red eye. After a couple hours of training and choosing his armor, The Ender Dragon ravages the fortress. Ser Theo and Rain kill endermen. Rain obtains an Ender Pearl and throws it into a portal leading to the End Realm and teleports there. In the End Realm, Rain hypnotizes the Ender Dragon with his Eye of Ender and form alliances with the Ender Watchers. Video Category:Songs Category:Radapedaxa Category:Articles that need more information Category:Original Songs